


A Letter to Mother

by SusanMM



Series: Mrs. Standish AU [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story #2 of the Mrs. Standish AU. Ezra attempts to break the news to Maude that she's now a mother-in-law. The silver-tongued rogue of Four Corners finds it difficult to find the right words.  A sequel to "French Cooking and Fibs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Mother

**Mrs. Standish AU, Chapter 2, A Letter to Mother**

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: These aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, er, [typing](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7686190/1/A-Letter-to-Mother) practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice. Based on characters and situations from the TV show _Magnificent Seven,_ which was loosely based on the movie _M_ _agnificent Seven,_ which was loosely based on the movie _Seven Samurai_. Ecclesiastes 1:9b "There is nothing new under the sun." All characters will be returned to their original copyright holders, relatively unharmed, or at least suitably bandaged. This is Chapter 2 of the Mrs. Standish AU, and was originally published in the fanzine  Let's Ride #7, from Neon RainBow Press, in November, 2004.

**A Letter to Mother**

by Susan M. M.

  
_Magnificent Seven_ (Mrs. Standish AU)

_April 3, 1878_

_Dearest Mother,_

_I hope you are sitting down as you read this, as I have some news for you. I've gotten married. Her name is Marina._

_I'm afraid you two will have little in common. She is boringly respectable._

Ezra Standish crossed that out and rewrote _the epitome of respectability. She is a gem of domesticity, and positively delights in keeping me in[clean](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7686190/1/A-Letter-to-Mother) linen and seeing that my meals are on the table on time. She was a Sheffield by birth, of the Chicago Sheffields. Yes, Mother, I married a Yankee. However, she considers my southern accent musical. I have not the heart to tell her how her Midwestern twang grates on my ear. By marriage she is connected to the Henshaws of Franklin county, a prosperous and influential family. _ Not one of them sane, or safe, he thought to himself.

He tried to think of something flattering he could tell his mother about his bride. He'd be lying to say she was beautiful, or that he was in love with her. Maude Standish would respect a dowry, but Marina had none.

_Her hair is red._ Carrot-orange, he thought to himself. _Her eyes are hazel, like yours. She is_

He crumbled up the paper and threw it on the floor. Perhaps it would be better to wait until the next time Maude came to town and simply present her with a _fait accompli_. His mother was unpredictable; she could go months between letters, and a year or more between visits ... or she could drop by in a fortnight.

Perhaps Rina would be bitten by a rattlesnake or abducted and scalped by Indians. Perhaps he'd be shot helping Chris Larabee run one of the judge's errands.

He might get lucky and not be forced to report this matrimonial disaster to his mother.


End file.
